TECHNICAL FIELD
The present invention relates to electronic reproduction technology, particularly to a method for partial electronic retouching in color image reproduction in which the color signals generated by means of image-point-wise and trichromatic master scanning are digitized and the digital color values of the individual color components are deposited in a storage medium and in which the stored color values are altered under control; the present invention also relates to a circuit arrangement for implementing the method.